1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric massage device, and more particularly to an electric massage device which has two wave generators mounted at opposite sides of the wrist of a user to simultaneously massage the acupuncture points on the wrist by resonance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The probability of people suffering from cardiovascular disease, digestive disease and sleep disorder is getting high due to the lifestyle of today's people changes, and accordingly, people are more concerned about the prevention of such diseases. Many Chinese medical documents have shown that stimulation to the acupuncture points indeed can prevent diseases, improve health and relieve pressure. Therefore, the non-invasive and simple acupuncture points massage has become one of the common treatment and healthcare methods.
It is to be noted that Chinese medical studies show that, as shown in FIG. 1A, there is a Neiguan acupuncture point 51 on the inner wrist 50, which is located 4-8 cm away from the lower horizontal line of the palm. Massaging the Neiguan acupuncture point 51 frequently can prevent Cardiovascular, cerebrovascular and digestive diseases. As shown in FIG. 1B, at a position on the outer wrist opposite the Neiguan acupuncture point 51, there is a Waiguan acupuncture point 52. Massaging the Waiguan acupuncture point 52 frequently can pass through the Yuanqi and improve fluid circulation, restoring menstrual flow, activating the collaterals, regulating the flow of Qi and relieving pain. The effect will be even better if the Neiguan acupuncture point 51 and the Waiguan acupuncture point 52 are massaged simultaneously.
The massage force can be easily controlled by feel to achieve a deeper massager when using finger or manual massage to massage the acupuncture points. However, manual massage can't last for a long time, and therefore, the massage effect won't be good. Hence, many vibrating electric massage device or some special metal rings with far infrared radiation, which are capable of performing massage persistently, appeared on the market.
However, the massage carried out by these electric massage devices is mostly in the form of single-point vibration. Therefore, the existing electric massage devices are unable to massage the Neiguan and Waiguan acupuncture points 51, 52 simultaneously. Furthermore, the strength of the unidirectional vibration caused by the electric massage devices has been reduced when the electric massage devices contact the skin, therefore, the stimulation to the acupuncture points is very limited. As for the special metal rings, it seems like that the special metal rings can radiate far infrared rays to the Neiguan and Waiguan acupuncture points 51, 52 simultaneously and persistently, however, the energy of the far infrared radiation is very limited.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.